


Cut Me Into Pieces

by FormidablePassion



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2016 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, F/M, Fucking, Hetero Sex, Knife Play, Rope Bondage, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2016, Tumblr: spnkinkbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: Ruby loved to be fucked by Sam. Sam made it better with his blood lust.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [spnkinkbingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/) square: Knifeplay  
> As always this work is unedited and unbeta'd. Most likely slips in and out of tenses.   
> Enjoy!

Ruby gripped the bindings, they were too tight to move her hands.  _ Fuck. _

She watched as Sam took the knife from the bed and slide up between her legs. 

He smiled down at her, reached down between his legs where his thick erection hung and gripped it in the other hand. 

He teased the head of his cock against her clit and made her moan as the pleasure shot through her warming her belly. 

He leaned over a little and pushed the head inside, his hand with the knife resting extremely close to her head. “You feel so good. You will feel so much better when your pussy is squeezing around me with each cut I make.” 

  
She shivered. She loved this. She loved how he never held back. She licked his lips as he moved closer. He caught her lips and kissed her deep, finally thrusting deep inside of her. She moaned into his mouth as he thrust a few times. She felt like he was splitting her in two. She couldn’t get enough. 

 

He pulled out of her and smiled softly, almost with affection in his eyes, he whispered “Time to turn over.” 

 

He left the knife and man handled her so that she was on her stomach. He gripped her hips and pulled her up onto her knees. He teased the opening of her cunt with his dick and slowly slid in. She watched his hand pickup the knife out of her line of vision. She took a steadying breath. 

 

“Are you ready?” She could hear the smile in his voice. 

 

“Yes, please.” She wanted it. The cold steel, the hot blood, the feeling of it dripping down her body. 

 

He slide the knife across her back, she felt the first cut open her flesh. She cried out as she felt the hot blood drip down her back. She didn’t know which pattern he chose to carve into her this time. She was lost in the sensation. 

 

He thrust into her deeply. She was already on edge. He fucked into her hard leaning down occasionally to lick up the blood from her back. 

He cut the rope from the headboard and pulled her up, her back flush against his chest. She felt it drip down into her ass crack.

 

She could almost feel it dripping down over his cock as he fucked her, mixing with her wetness. 

She shivered at the thought, just as he brought the knife down between her breasts, cutting a line from her chest to her belly button. 

 

Everything whited out. She convulsed with her orgasm. Squeezing around his cock, feeling his cock pump hot into her as his own orgasm overtook him. 

Eventually she blinked the white away and was cuddled against Sam as he lapped the blood from her body. 

 

She couldn’t be happier. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed and want to come yell at me about it you can find me on Tumblr as [FormidablePassion](http://formidablepassion.tumblr.com)


End file.
